Staffel 3
Staffel 1 Staffel 2 Staffel 3 Staffel 4 Staffel 5 Staffel 6 Staffel 7 Staffel 3 besteht aus 24 Episoden. Ausstrahlung USA Der Sender CBS zeigte die Erstausstrahlung der Staffel vom 23. September 2010 bis zum 19. Mai 2011. Die Episoden wurden donnerstags um 22 Uhr ausgestrahlt. Deutschland Die Ausstrahlung der dritten Staffel erfolgte vom 13. Februar 2011 bis 13. November 2011 auf Sat.1. Österreich Den ersten Teil der dritten Staffel zeigte ORF eins vom 7. Februar bis 5. Mai 2011 in deutschsprachiger Erstausstrahlung. Der zweite Teil folgte vom 1. September bis 10. November 2011 ebenfalls in Erstausstrahlung. Einschaltquoten USA Im Durchschnitt verfolgten 14,51 Millionen Zuschauer die Staffel. Deutschland Mit einer durchschnittlichen Zuschaueranzahl von 3,6 Mio. wurde mit der Ausstrahlung ein Marktanteil von 10,5 Prozent erreicht. DVD-Veröffentlichung In den USA erschien die Staffel am 20. September 2011 auf DVD. Der Verkauf in Deutschland startete am 2. Dezember 2011. Episodenliste Nr. (ges.) Nr. (St.) Deutschsprachiger Titel Originaltitel Zusammenfassung Erstausstrahlung USA Erstausstrahlung Deutschland 47 1 Die Diamantenfalle Red sky at night Die Leiche von Peter Russo, Chauffeur von Harvey Dublin, wird neben dem Wagen seines Chefs, der anscheinend entführt wurde, entdeckt. Jane zweifelt an seiner Arbeit beim CBI, doch Lisbon wendet einen Trick an, um ihn zur Mitarbeit zu bewegen. 23.09.2010 13.02.2011 48 2 Das perfekte Opfer Cackle-bladder blood Patrick bekommt einen Anruf von seinem Schwager Danny Ruskin.Dieser will mit ihm sofort in einem Büro sprechen. Als Jane dort ankommt findet er den ermordeten Makler Landon Wale. 30.09.2010 20.02.2011 49 3 Die Feinde der Wahrheit The Blood on his Hands An einem Flussufer wird eine junge Frau, die der Sekte Visualize angehörte, ermordet aufgefunden. Außerdem bekommt Patrick einen Hinweis, wo Kristina Frye stecken könnte. 07.10.2010 27.02.2011 50 4 Lügen und Kerzen Red Carpet Treatment Henry Dahl, ein Mörder und Vergewaltiger , wurde kurz vor seinem Tod wegen neuer DNA Beweise aus der Haft entlassen. Bei den Ermittlungen wird das CBI-Team aufmerksam auf den Ehemann des Opfers. 14.10.2010 06.03.2011 51 5 Schnell wie der Wind The Red Ponies Nachdem ein Jockey ermordet wird, ermittelt das CBI-Team auf der Rennbahn Contra Mesa. Jane lässt sich auf riskante Spekulationen ein. 21.10.2010 13.03.2011 52 6 Ruhe in Frieden Pink Chanel Suit Auf dem Anwesen der Richterin Fitzwilliam wird der Freund ihrer Tochter Abby ermordet aufgefunden und Abby ist verschwunden. Außerdem nervt Patrick Hightower mit seinen unorthodoxen Methoden. 28.10.2010 20.03.2011 53 7 Sag niemals nie Red Hot Das CBI trifft erneut auf Walter Mashburn, dessen Geschäftspartner eine Todesdrohung bekommen hat. Kurz vor der Unterzeichnung eines wichtigen Vertrages gibt es eine Explosion. 04.11.2010 27.03.2011 54 8 Von langer Hand Ball of fire Patrick Jane wird an einem Stand gekidnappt. Die Suche nach dem Täter gestaltet sich jedoch schwierig, da bei den Ermittlungen klar wird, dass er sehr viele Feinde hat. 11.11.2010 03.04.2011 55 9 Tiger, Tiger? Red moon Das CBI ist hinter einem Serienkiller her, der in einer bestimmten Mondphase Polizisten umbringt. Zwei Opfer des Mörders werden gefunden und kurze Zeit später wird Sheriff Mullery getötet. 18.11.2010 10.04.2011 56 10 Todesengel Jolly Red Elf Ein Mann, der als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet ist, stürzt tödlich aus dem Fenster seiner Wohnung. Patrick ermittelt undercover. 09.12.2010 17.04.2011 57 11 Bis aufs Blut Bloodsport Während eines Boxkampfes wird die Leiche einer jungen Frau, die ein Buch über die beiden Kämpfer schreiben wollte, gefunden. Außerdem wird Rigsby von LaRoche näher befragt. 06.01.2011 01.05.2011 58 12 Harte Zahlen Bloodhounds Zwei Frauen werden auf einem Autoschrottplatz gefunden. Das CBI Team bekommt in dem Fall die Entscheidungs-wissenschaflerin Dr. Montague zur Seite gestellt. 20.01.2011 08.05.2011 59 13 Mittel und Wege Red Alert Der Fall der ermordeten Amber Sutherland beschäftigt Lisbon & Co. Der Mörder, der Geiseln im Rathaus-darunter auch Jane-nimmt, scheint von vorneherein festzustehen - Ron Crosswhite, der schon seine Frau ermordet haben soll. 03.02.2011 28.08.2011 60 14 Spätes Wunder Blood for Blood Justin DeGeorge und seine Tochter Trina werden, wegen seiner bevorstehenden Aussage gegen einen Drogenboss, in Schutzhaft genommen. Während Grace Wache hält wird der Zeuge erschossen. Trina kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern. 10.02.2011 04.09.2011 61 15 Goldrausch Red Gold Ein Goldsucher wird tot aufgefunden. Am Tatort verstaucht sich Lisbon den Knöchel. Hightower springt für sie ein. 17.02.2011 11.09.2011 62 16 Besser allein Red Queen Madeleine wird des Mordes an Todd Johnson verdächtig. Jane hilft ihr zu fliehen. Außerdem wurde ein Antiquitätenhändler ermordet. => Cradle Song (Bertrams Zitat) 24.02.2011 18.09.2011 63 17 Schmerzensschreie Bloodstream Ein Arzt wird auf einem Golfplatz tot aufgefunden. Das CBI Team ermittelt - diesmal unter der Leitung von Cho - vor Ort im Krankenhaus, in dem das Opfer arbeitete. J.J. LaRouche tritt die Nachfolge von Hightower an. 10.03.2011 25.09.2011 64 18 Kleine graue Männchen The Red Mile Ein Mann, der glaubte von kleinen grauen Männchen entführt worden zu sein, wird ermordet auf einer Wiese aufgefunden. Doch die Leiche wird gestohlen. Es taucht wieder der alte Bekannte Coroner Steiner auf. 31.03.2011 02.10.2011 65 19 Keine Rose ohne Dornen Every Rose has its thorn Der Inhaber der Dating Agentur "Symphony" John Flynn wird erschossen. Jane ist davon überzeugt, dass seine Frau die Tat begangen hat und versucht alles um diese zu überführen. 07.04.2011 09.10.2011 66 20 Ein Akt der Liebe Redacted Die Polizei findet die Leiche von Ted Fisher in seiner Werkstatt, die vom Täter durchwühlt wurde. Zudem heuert Patrick einen Einbrecher an, der LaRouches Verdächtigenliste im Falle Todd Johnson stehlen sollte. 28.04.2011 16.10.2011 67 21 Alte Schule Like a redheaded stepchild Ein Gefängniswärter sammelte Informationen um den Häftling Marcus Landale in ein Hochsicherheitsge- fängnis verlegen zu lassen. Nun findet ihn die Polizei in einer Gasse - tot. 05.05.2011 23.10.2011 68 22 Hortensien lügen nicht Rhapsody in red Eleanor Artega wird nach ihrem Auftritt tot an einer Haltestelle aufgefunden. Ein Hortensienblatt verrät Patrick Jane wer der Mörder ist. 12.05.2011 30.10.2011 69 23 Bomben Strawberries & Creams Hightower besucht Jane in seinem Appartement und teilt ihm mit sich zu stellen. Doch Patrick bittet sie noch 48 Stunden zu warten. Er will herausfinden wer der echte Mörder von Todd Johnson ist. 19.05.2011 07.11.2011 70 24 Erdbeeren mit Sahne Strawberries & Creams Durch das Finden des Mörders von Todd Johnson erhofft Patrick Jane auch näher an Red John zu kommen. Am Ende wird offenbart wer der Maulwurf von Red John im CBI ist. 19.05.2011 14.11.2011 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episodenguide Kategorie:Staffel 3